


Downfall

by Gage



Series: Darkside Verse [1]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear in me so deep it gets the best of me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfall

* * *

“This can’t be happening.” 

 

“You sure as hell better believe it… Baby boy.” 

 

Tyler couldn’t decide when this nightmare had started but he wished that he could wake up already. The hand on his shoulder had him turning slightly in place. What he saw there made him stumble backwards into another solid body. It was almost comical the way he bounced between the two young men. “Pogue? Reid?” 

 

His ‘brothers’ stood before him there stance was a familiar one, it was as if they were closing in on him. Their eyes which had once been calm and soothing, playful and strong were empty of emotions. All Tyler could see was the solid black coloring tinged with flames. His heart began to pound away in chest; the mental nudge he’d given earlier came back to him almost snapping him in half. He’d hit a brick wall. 

 

“They’re not here at the moment,” 

 

Tyler whirled around to face the man he’d come to hate. 

 

“But if you’d like to leave a message…” 

 

“What have you done?”

 

“Nothing… I gave them a choice, and they took it.” The reply was cold and harsh sending a spark of fear down his spine. “Now that Caleb’s gone.”

 

“Wh…” Warm fingers pressed against his lips cutting off his words.

 

“Shhh…it's time to make a choice Tyler.” Chase Collins stood before him; his demeanor had melted into a relaxed state. Fingers carded through his dark hair in a gentle manner. Chase’s eyes seemed to be filled with such sincerity that he almost leaned into that familiar touch. That’s when his entire body stiffened up, and he tried to pull away. 

 

“Don’t.” Chase tightened his grip on his hair. “We were playing so nicely.” He forced Tyler to turn and face Pogue and Reid. The youngest member of their Coven bit his lip to keep from crying out as his back was pressed against Chase’s front side. An arm was thrown across his chest, while the other roughly wrapped around his waist holding on tightly. “Your brother’s already made their decision Tyler, don’t you want to be a part of that?” 

 

“They wouldn’t!” 

 

“Oh but they did, and now I’ve giving you the same choice I gave them.” He could feel Chase smirk against his neck which only serves to make him more nervous. “I can protect you like he never could. I can give you everything he couldn’t.” The arm that had been wrapped around his waist slinked down to the seam of his jeans. Hands that had previously been rough, now gently skimmed up the front of his shirt. The tips of his fingers caressing his skin sent his stomach into all kinds of knots. “…and more. You don‘t have to be alone Tyler.”

 

Closing his eyes to what was going on around him the youngest member focused on the sound of his own heart beat for what seemed like an eternity. The touch of skin against his wet cheeks forced him to open them again. Chase Collins had delved deep into Tyler’s being and pulled out the one thing that had scared him the most. 

 

“What’s your answer Baby boy?” 

 

Tyler looked back at Pogue and Reid‘s whose eyes were back to their normal coloring. Each wore a smirk on their face that was similar to Chase‘s own. His gaze returned to the young man whom he‘d come to hate. “I don’t want to be alone.” 

 

“And you won’t be, not anymore.” 

 

The kiss that fallowed brought him into a world filled with a haze that he couldn‘t break through. He found himself wanting to melt into Chase Collins and burn till there was nothing left. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I picked a prompt from the “The Covenant Anonymous Kink Meme”
> 
> Chase/Tyler, au; chase defeats Caleb (in the end-of-movie battle, or whenever) and leads his coven
> 
> To the Person who requested it, this goes out to you... hope you like.


End file.
